Birthday surprise
by mon7856
Summary: Yuuki Rito is a 17 year old boy who is about to turn 18 in a week. In that week there are eight girls than give him early birthday presents and, one girl that gives him the best thing he ever felt. Lemons.
1. into

**Hey guys, this is my first story and i was bored so i just madee this story for fun. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a normal day in japan. the sun shinning, the birds chirping o yea and a naked girl in a dudes bed. Yuuki Rito was a normal 17 year old boy living his normal life stalking his crush Haruna Sairenji. When Rito came home from school he met Lala while he was in the bath (cause she teleported in the tub) and, now they live was May 23, 2010 and Rito was sleeping soundly when, he suddenly woke up cause, he felt a soft sensation on his hand. When he opened his eyes he noticed Lala was in his bed naked as usual. Rito jumped back and fell off his bed and said with a flustterd face"LALA what are u doing in my bed!". Lala woke up and saw Rito on the floor and smiled at him. "Good morning Rito" Lala said while jumping at him. When Lala grabed him into a hug, Rito felt her breast squeezing on his chest and his blushed got a deeper color of red. Ritos little sister Mikkan came up stairs to wake up Rito. "Rito time to wake u-" Mikkan stopped talking cause, she saw Lala hugging Rito. "Sorry for bothering you" Mikkan said closing the door and going downstairs. "Mikkan, this isn't what it looks like" Rito said thinking that she misunderstood what was happening (she did misunderstand the situation though). "Rito?" He looked at Lala and she got up off of him with the blanket around her. "I'm sorry Rito. i just wanted to sleep with you" Lala said and left his room. Rito got up from the ground to check his calender. "eight more days huh?" he said looking at his calender. "My b-day" had been written on May 31, 2010. Rito sighed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Mikkan was eating by the time he got down. As usual she greeted him with a "good morning". Rito sat down and ate his food. For a few hours he spent his time watching tv with Celine. Mikkan asked Rito to go pick up some groceries for dinner. While he was walking towards the store he herd somethimg hit the ground. "hello Yuuki Rito" He turned around to see Yami pointing a blade at him. Rito jumped back in fear of the blade touching his neck. "Y-Y-Y-YAMI!?" he said with fear. Without a word, she just left. "Thats weird? Yami would usually threaten me for a certain amount of time". he shrugged it off at started to walk towards the store. while he was walking home he saw Kotegawa and went to go say hi to her."hi Kotegawa" Rito said causing her to turn and say hi."hi Yuuki-kun" she said with a blush on her face. "did you just go to the store?" she said noticing the bags. " yeah" he said with a smile on his face. there was a moment of silence for a while between them. "well i got to get home before Mikkan gets mad at me" breaking the silence. "O-Ok well, bye then Yuuki-kun." He smiled at herr and walked home. When he got home he just relaxed until dinner was ready. "Hey you beast. its time for dinner." he got up and saw Nana at his door."Ok, i'll be down shortly."When Rito walked out of the room he got greeted by Momo. "hello Rito-san." Rito saw Momo and greeted her and went downstairs just in case if she started to harass him with her words. when he finished his food, he went upstairs to sleep. while he was looking up at the ceiling he thought to himself "this is gonna be one hell of a week." He said to himself while he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys this was just an intro so, everything will start in the next chapter. well then bye. The lemons will start in the next chapter. bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

**sorry that i haven't put up a new chapter yet. i was doing lots of stuff and off country so i didn't have enough time to make a new chapter. well, enough talk heres the chapter . Lemon.**

* * *

**chapter 1- Onii-chan**

today was may 24, 2010 and rito wasup and awake already. he noticed the neither momo or lala was in his bed so, he he just brushed it off and went to the bathroom to fresh in up. when he went downstairs there was a note on the table saying "dear rito. me and momo and nana had to go back to deviluke. we will be back soon so see you till then love lala." rito sighed and went to go eat breakfast and saw mikan washing the dishes. "good morning mikan." mikan turned around to see her brother in his under. "morning Onii-chan." rito was surprised to hear mikan call him Onii-chan. "nee Onii-chan i know it's kind of late but happy birthday." having said that mikan looked at rito to see him smiling at her. "thanks you mikan." rito said casing an awkward silence between them. "thank you for the food" rito said getting up from his seat to help mikan wash the dishes.

"thank you for the food mikan. it taste good as always." rito said praising his little sister. mikan blush at his compliment "your well come Onii-chan." both of them were there washing and drying the dishes when suddenly mikan started to talk about something rito couldn't believe. "at school three more boy confessed to me." rito was surprised that mikan had so many people that liked her."really? wow you must have a lot of people who love you." they kept washing while talking about there "topic". "some of them were thing about something more dirty." rito was shocked to hear her talking to him about something like that."what do you mean by more dirty things." rito almost dropped the plate because of what mikan said."the were talking about sex."

rito started to over exaggerate and ask mikan some question. he calmed down and started to dry the dishes again. "nee Onii-chan, what do you think i should do?" rito didn't know what to say at the time because he was still shocked at what mikan said earlier. "well you shouldn't just say yes to someone random of corse, you should do it with the one you love." hearing that mikan started to blush a bright red."then can i do it with you Onii-chan?" rito stoped what he was doing and faced mikan."stop joking around mikan." rito said with an embarrassed look on his face. "i'm not joking Onii-chan. you even said to do it with the one you love. i always loved you Onii-chan." mikan said digging her face in her brothers chest. mikan begged rito but he didn't know what to say at the time. then he heard her pleading for him, finally he made up his mine."alright just this once." hearing that mikan started to undress. "wait, in the kitchen?" rito said embarrassingly."yea. there's nobody home but us. rito remembered lala and her sisters are at deviluke. rito came back to his senses and saw mikan naked in front of him."get undressed to. its embarrassing if its only me." rito nodded and started to undress. after that rito lifted mikan on the table and spread her legs apart showing her pussy."don't stare to much. its embarrassing." rito started to tease her and made her moan in reply. then he started to lick her pussy and pinch her clit. she let out loud moans in the process."Onii-chan" she manage to say before she climaxed in her brothers mouth.

rito got up and laid mikan down on the table." i'm gonna put it in now." mikan nodded and braced herself. rito started to put in his dick in his little sister she shrieked in pain when the tip was only in. rito grabbed her hand and plunged into her. mikan was about to cry but rito kissed her and waited for her to adjust to it. when she gave rito he started to move in a slow steady pace. mikan moan every time rito thrusted in and out of her. "harder. faster." rito started to go faster and harder causing mikan's mind to go blank. she started to feel something in her stomach. she knew she was close to climaxing. rito was groaning so she knew he was about to climax also. after a couple more thrust rito climaxed in mikan causing her own climax to happen. after a while, they both started to get dressed and go to sleep. mikan went into rito's to sleep with him."nee Onii-chan." mikan said making rito wonder."what is it?" rito said facing mikan in bed."happy early birthday. this was my birthday present to you." rito smiled at his little sister and kissed her for head."thank you mikan. goodnight." rito said while hugging mikan."goodnight, Onii-chan." moments later they fell asleep.

* * *

**hey guys if you liked this chapter and you guys still want me to write more please review this and tell me who you want me to write about next. till nex time.**


End file.
